


Hook, line and sinker

by nameless_constellation



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: Hooker AU, M/M, because utapri is full of hooker worthy guys, from this prompt thing on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: If you're lonely on a winter's night, why not call for companionship? But everything comes at a cost. Especially if you're trying to hide something's that way too big.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a hooker AU. That's all.

"For an hour? Or the night?"

The telephone in his hand trembles slightly. He paused and thought for a moment. It was warm again this cold cheek.

"The night."  
"Great. I'll be down in half and hour." And there was the dial tone. 

Ai slammed the receiver down, exhaling deeply. The clock on the wall before him said it was half past eight and the weather forecast crowed about the incoming snowstorm. It was white night, the first of its kind they had in many years. Soft white powder sank onto the ground and harsh winds blew as he opened the front door. The crunch of branches hidden under layer of snow crackled sharply, loud in the silent night. The neighbourhood was about, celebrating Christmas with families and friends. Every house was lit up with warm orange glows and every house smelt of a wondrous feast.

And he was alone on the night of Christmas.

It wasn't as if he didn't have any friends. He had Reiji, but the prankster was away on holiday. Something about touring Britain and flying off to the tropics. And then there were Syo and Natsuki, his juniors, but he knew better than to risk dying before New Year. Ai sighed and shovelled his hands into his coat pockets. Being barefoot in the snow wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want hypothermia. 

" So, you're the one who called me." 

Turning around, he saw a tall blond, a blurry outline in the dark. He stepped forward, allowing the tealette a clearer look. Cutting a striking figure in a tailored ash suit, the man he had called had hair that fell just to his shoulders, curling slightly. The cold blue eyes surreptitiously scanned him analytically from head to toe, leaving him feeling slightly over-exposed, like a film left out for too long. 

"Come on in." Before the other could say anything, Ai shoved open his front door and gestured at the blond. "It's cold outside and you won't want hypothermia." Ignoring the biting chill nipping at his toes, he vanishes behind the heavy oak panels. 

The blond didn't move an inch, like a statue on the front porch, he eyed the forlorn but grand manor.

"What's your name?" Ai hesitantly poked his head from behind the door, a flicker of double flashing through his round eyes.

"Camus"

The reply was instantaneous and with what may have been satisfied smirk, Camus followed the smaller male into the house before the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He felt himself compelled to ask the visitor he had called. Camus was admiring an old painting hung on the ugly beige wall, hand casually resting upon the dark wood of the spiral staircase.

There was a family, a lady with a smile on her face and a man with a hand around her waist. they were smiling happily, in the arms of the mother, was a baby. The colours were as vibrant as the day it was painted and he could see the delicate embroidery on the lady's dress.

Hastily, he pulled the velvet curtains down over the horrid picture, earning a reproachful glare from the other. "Let's....move on." Mumbling more to himself than to anyone else, he hastened up the stairway, dull thumps echoing up balefully. 

He didn't wish to confront a past he didn't want.

Behind him, Camus cast a second glance at the now covered painting. The colours hadn't faded with time and the quality of each brushstroke remained. The painting was horribly intricate, care obviously taken with each stroke. So why would the young heir cover up the one painting that was the only link he had with his rich heritage? 

Watching Ai's retreating figure, Camus breathed out a loud sigh, fiddling with the transmitter clipped to his ear. Really, his collar was suffocating him and he intensely regretted allowing Reiji to buy his clothes. That plebeian probably couldn't even tell the difference between navy and royal. Although he must say that fool had a gift in weaselling his way into the young heir's tightly shut doors. Frowning, he remembered what Reiji had warned him.

"Watch your step in the mansion. AiAi is skating on thin ice."

Whatever.

He will break open the locks and chains that shut the doors of Mikaze Ai, even if it called for force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update big I'm honestly a bit stuck in how to advance this, especially whether it should end well or tragically......send help

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not continue this based on the response...? I get this is a rare pair so ahahah. But, yeah, let me know what you think and/or suggestions if you have some 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> wonky face


End file.
